Star Wars: Brothers of War
by Rougeification
Summary: Heavy OCs. Two Jedi brothers from a powerful Jedi ancestor. But when the youngest, Raidek, is wronged by the Jedi Council, he seeks revenge and abandons his brother and his Republic, leaving to join the enemy he once swore to destroy. Slow updates, just for fun. Lightside Jedi Knight and Darkside Sith Warrior with flashbacks from his decisions as a Jedi... trust me on this one...


I smiled, walking forwards, behind Anessa, his brown cloak billowing as he came to a halt in front of the Grand master. I clasped my hands in anticipation. Finally – some recognition. Some reward. I had just slain the Sith Emperor! Me! I had destroyed the single greatest foe in the galaxy – this was how I would become the youngest master in the history of the Jedi!

I took my place beside Anessa, who looked at me in a peculiar way – not shame. Something else. Something different.

"You save the galaxy from destruction." Master Shan said. "The Emperor's death has turned the tide of this war." She turned to the admiral beside her.  
"Combined with our success on Corellia and the damage inflicted on Dromund Kaas, the Sith are in chaos. It's glorious."  
I grinned, at the admiral beaming at me.

"Today we avenged the Sacking of Coruscant and the destruction of the Jedi Temple." I said proudly. "Now, we will tighten our grip until the last of the Sith is extinct and their empire crumbles into nothing!" Before I could continue, Anessa placed a hand on my shoulder, with a look that tried to restrain me.

"For too long the Republic has feared the Sith Empire." He explained to Master Shan. "Today we proved they are not invincible."

"You have raised the moral of every soldier, from Coruscant to Hoth." The Admiral smiled at Anessa, before turning to me, placing a hand on my shoulder in a fatherly fashion. "The Republic stands united in your cause. Even the neutral worlds rally to our side." He beamed admirably. He took a step back and announced the hall. "I present each of you with the Republic's highest award: the Cross of Glory."

Master Shan took a step forwards.  
"You will live as heroes of the Republic. Jedi Knight Kira Carsen, Sergeant Fideltin Rusk, T7-O1, Doctor Archiban Kimble, even you Lord Scourge." She addressed the pure-blood Sith in our company. "Though you joined us for selfish reasons, you saved more lives then your own."

"Scourge will a be a Jedi before he knows." Anessa declared with a smile.  
"You didn't hear him telling the others to commit suicide down on Dromund Kaas." I muttered.

"Keep your honours." Spat Scourge. "I am not a citizen of your Republic – nor am I one of the Empire. Until I am certain the Empire left us no surprises, I will stay. Beyond that, I promise nothing." He said coldly.

"Anessa." Master Shan walked towards my elder brother, who was dressed in the brown and white cloak and armour. "How do we even begin to account for the turns your life has taken since you first arrived on Tython?" She placed her hands on his shoulders and practically drooled. "You embody what every Jedi strives to become. Your courage, commitment and leadership have seen us through this dark time. From this day forward, you are no longer a Jedi Knight. You are a Jedi Master." The entire

hall cheered as Anessa bowed his head modestly.

"I will uphold the Jedi Code and bring justice to the galaxy." Anessa said, pronouncing the words like they had been well rehearsed.

Master Shan then turned to walk away.  
"Hang on a second," I held a hand out "what about me?" Master Shan looked at me sadly. With shame.

"The dark side has cast its shadow over you." She informed me, causing several soldiers in the audience to stir. "I can feel your anger and ambition growing." She sighed, taking a step backwards. "I can no longer ignore it." She shook her head earnestly. "I wanted so much for you to become a Jedi Master, but you are not ready." She informed me. The arrogance! Anessa a master? Him? Not me? It should be! It was meant to be me!  
"I have done more for the Republic than the whole Jedi Council combined!" I said through gritted teeth."  
"Please, do not make this any harder then it already is." Master Shan pleaded.

Anessa placed an arm on my shoulder, talking sympathetically into my ear.

"You struck a great blow against the Sith, but the war goes on. There will be other opportunities to prove yourself worthy-"  
"NO!" I grabbed his arm and threw him off of me. "I don't deserve this! I single-handedly won the battle! It was me who killed the emperor! It was me who had to kill! It was me who lost everything in Coruscant! I deserve more then this!"

"Master Satele," said the admiral, approaching me and standing at my side "this Jedi is one of the greatest war heroes I've ever met. He deserves recognition for his victories." His tone communicated my shared anger. He turned to me. "By the power invested in me by the Supreme Chancellor, I hereby grant you the honorary rank of Republic General."  
"No one salutes an honorary officer." I shook my head. I focused on Shan. "You will regret this." I said, turning and going to leave the magnificent hall.  
"Raidek! Where are you going?" Anessa called from the platform he was on with Shan.  
"Away from the Jedi." I said with anger, taking out my lightsaber and dropping it onto the floor. "I'm never coming back." I murmured, taking the plated armour off as I walked. I removed the final spraulder, which donned the Republic insignia, and dropped it onto the floor before going to sit in the star fighter, prepping it for launch. I looked out of the cockpit window, to see Kira Carsen looking at me – just her. No one else. I looked at her for a full moment. But she was _his_. I turned away angrily and took off in the ship, determined to be anywhere but the Republic, go anywhere that had no Jedi. Then it occurred to me. The one place in the galaxy there are no Jedi…

I touched down on the metallic and angular landing platform on the red rock, getting out of the ship. My hair was shaved short, and I wore the cloth rags I had once wore on Tython. My old practice sabre was strapped across my back and I walked towards the man by the gate.

"I'm Overseer Tremel. For decades I've administered trials that prove who is and isn't worthy to join the Sith Order. The trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survive and become Sith, or die."

"Mark my words: I am destined to be Sith." I said, my voice teeming with anticipation and ambition. Tremel nodded.  
"Came along Miste. We have work to do."


End file.
